1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle bodies, and more particularly to, a reinforcing structure for a vehicle body.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, vehicle manufacturers are producing vehicles of the convertible type having a soft-type closing for the passenger compartment or of the targa type having a detachable roof panel. Typically, this vehicle is first produced with a vehicle body having a rigid roof connected to the front or "A" pillars, middle or "B" pillars, and the back or rear pillars. The rigid roof is then cut or severed from the pillars and removed. Alternatively, the vehicle body may be framed without a roof for the convertible type initially. As a result, some type of reinforcing structure is needed to add sufficient strength to limit body parts of the vehicle from moving relative to each other. Further, some type of reinforcing structure is needed to provide sufficient lateral and torsional stiffness.
Previously, reinforcing structures have been used to strengthen the vehicle body. Typically, these reinforcing structures are secured by fasteners underneath the vehicle body or floor pan. As a result, the reinforcing structures would have parts extending toward the ground, which affected the ground clearance of the vehicle and exposed these parts to corrosion elements.
An alternative reinforcing structure was also used to strengthen the vehicle body and was joined to the floor pan within the passenger compartment. The reinforcing structure included forward and rearward transverse members joined to a central tunnel-like construction or main portion. The main portion had a generally U-shaped cross-section extending generally longitudinally of the vehicle and overlying an existing tunnel structure for absorbing torsional and bending loads of the body parts.
One problem with the above reinforcing structures is that they were secured to the f-floor pan of the vehicle which is undesired. Another problem is that the reinforcing structures have many parts requiring in-plant subassemblies, making it costly to produce and install. A further problem is that the reinforcing structure did not provide sufficient positive means of transmitting torsion and dampening it. Another problem is that the tunnel-like reinforcing structure required unique interior trim/carpets versus similar sedan versions.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide a reinforcing structure which has fewer subassemblies.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a reinforcing structure which adds sufficient strength to limit body parts of the vehicle from moving relative to each other.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a reinforcing structure which provides sufficient lateral and torsional stiffness.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a reinforcing structure which is less costly to manufacture and install.
It is a further object of the present invention to eliminate the need of securing the reinforcing structure to the floor pan of the vehicle.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a reinforcing structure which does not affect vehicle ground clearance or is exposed to corrosion elements.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide more positive means of transmitting torsion and dampening it.